Within IBM for S/390 development testing by running a program test, a kind of processor level testing can be used to verify architectural compliance of the Branch History Table or BHT, but such testing, before this invention, will not necessarily catch problems where the BHT logic fails to perform as intended. There are no known patents which deal with the verification of a branch history table, so those in the art have been previously left without any teaching. Accordingly, I have described herein a new method for verification of the Branch History Table described herein and believe its use will be desirable.